There is an electrophoretic display (Electrophoretic Display) generally also called electronic paper. The electrophoretic display simply requires the passage of electric current only at the time of switching of a display, and does not require the passage of current to maintain the display. Accordingly, the electrophoretic display has a feature of low power consumption. Moreover, the electrophoretic display has a thin film shape, can deform its shape freely to some extent, and is excellent in flexibility.
Electronic paper used for the display of a dial of a wall-mount clock is proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Moreover, there is electronic paper used for the display of a dial of a wristwatch (see, for example, Patent Document 2).